The present invention relates to the art of ultra rapid freezing of blood plasma and, more particularly, to the direct contact freezing of plasma in filled containers in which contamination of the plasma by migration of toxins in the heat transfer liquid to the plasma through the container walls is maintained at tolerable levels.